


【索香】逼他吃蛋糕

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 今天是索隆的生日，山治做了个蛋糕，索隆不想要，山治逼他吃。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【索香】逼他吃蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Him Eat Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809808) by [fieryhotaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru). 



「这就是你庆祝生日的方式吗，索隆先生？」罗宾走向剑士。他独自一个坐在那里喝酒。

「这是我庆祝任何事物的方式。」索隆又喝了一口。「生日到底有什么大不了的？就只是另一天而已。」

「这个嘛，他们过得比你还开心呢。」她指向他们的伙伴。布鲁克拉着小提琴，路飞、乌索普、乔巴和弗兰奇围着火堆跳舞。娜美大笑着，随着音乐拍手。

「他们能找到任何理由开宴会。」索隆打了个哈欠。

「而你能找到任何理由喝酒。」他们一起转头，看着山治走出厨房，手中端着一个由白色和绿色糖霜组成的巨大生日蛋糕。「罗宾酱！」他的眼睛变成爱心。「比起那个不知感恩的绿藻，这蛋糕更是为你做的！」

「喔喔喔，山治做了蛋糕！」路飞大叫着冲向甜点。山治早料到了，将一只脚稳稳的扎进路飞的橡胶脸中。

「女士优先！」山治将他的船长踢开。「然后是寿星。」索隆呻吟了一声。 **该死的厨子明明知道我不喜欢甜食，当然，除了清酒以外。** 山治把蛋糕给了女孩们后，他走向剑士，将一块蛋糕推到他面前。「你哀叫什么？试试看就是了；我觉得你会喜欢。」

「别把事情搞得比需要的更糟，臭厨子。再说…」他露出邪笑。「你知道我真正想要的生日礼物是什么。」山治羞红了脸。

「那…那好…」山治振作起来。「不吃蛋糕，就不做爱。」

「什…什么？」索隆站起身。「搞什么鬼？就只是蛋糕而已！」

「是我为你做的蛋糕！」厨子争论，将那盘蛋糕推向索隆，那家伙竟然抓住他的双手，试着把他推开。「吃掉！」

「不吃！」

「吃掉！」

「不吃，我不喜欢蛋糕！」

「他们吵架就像屁孩。」娜美在旁边评论。其他人一起点头，一边继续把甜食塞进嘴里。

「吃掉！」

「逼我啊！」

「逼你是吧？」山治突然想到一个主意，停了下来。「听起来不错。」他对他露出邪笑，接着转身加入欢闹。索隆好奇的歪起头。

「所以，你是有要做什么吗？」

「之后吧。」厨子越过肩膀挥挥手。现在索隆更好奇了。

**那个白痴是在计划什么？**

***

那天晚上，索隆先回到房间。他在私人浴室里快速的洗了个澡，出来后他很惊讶的发现有某个金发男人光着上身、裤子解开的躺在他床上。

「你在这里干嘛？我还以为你今晚不想要。」

「也许我们都可以得到我们想要的。」山治吸了最后一口菸，才在床头柜上的小黄鸭菸灰缸里将菸捻熄。他熄菸的时候，索隆注意到菸灰缸旁边放着那块蛋糕。

「我跟你说了，我不喜欢甜食。」

「我也跟你说了，你会喜欢的。」山治将蛋糕拿进手中。「现在我要逼你吃掉。」

「你…你在干嘛…」金发男人拿着蛋糕，砸上自己的胸膛。他抖了一下，将蛋糕抹满精瘦的肌肉，并在揉过乳头时红了脸。他把蛋糕往下腹推，确保整个上半身的每一吋都有被甜点复盖到。

**他为什么要这样？厨子讨厌浪费食物！好吧，不算是真的浪费，因为现在我要吃掉了…**

山治露出微笑，很清楚笨蛋绿藻在想什么。他更进一步，踢掉了长裤，将蛋糕抹进双腿之间，沾上大腿内侧。他对着索隆发出深情的叹息，接着将最后的蛋糕涂上自己的昂扬。看着厨子挑逗的舔掉手上的残馀，慢条斯理的清理每一根手指，剑士吞了吞口水。他将食指含进唇间，缓慢的吸吮，对着索隆投射强硬的瞪视。

绿发男人终于有反应了，他脱掉衣服，急促的爬上床加入厨子。他将山治的手从嘴里拿出来。

「我还以为你想要我把那该死的蛋糕吃掉。」他俯下身，用舌头舔去恋人胸膛上的一小块蛋糕。吞下去的瞬间，他瞪大眼睛。「喂，好好吃！嚐起来一点都不像蛋糕！」

「我就一直跟你说了啊！」山治用烦躁的语气说。「我用蜂蜜代替白糖，还有全麦面粉，糖霜是奶酪。」

「嗯…但你忘了最重要的部分。」

「嗯？」山治才问了一声，索隆就将唇复上他的，两人交换了一个深吻。

「在你身上嚐起来才美味，臭厨子。」索隆贴着那双甜美的唇低喃。「最主要的材料。」

「哎呀，你还真会说话。」山治微笑，将手指缠绕进那头绿发中，把他拉下去再要了一个长吻。索隆终于退开，将金发男人的双手钉在左右两侧，开始用舌头清理他的恋人。「嗯啊…」直到现在山治才知道绿藻的舌头这么有技巧。 **他像只饥饿的狗狗一样。** 「啊！」剑士找到其中一颗乳头，开始啮咬。「嗷…」

「太敏感了。」索隆贴着山治的胸膛说。他移到另一边的乳头，给予了同样的待遇。「会痛吗？」他咬得更大力了一点。

「 **啊啊！** 」山治呻吟，挺起身子迎合索隆饥渴的嘴。索隆露出邪笑，往下移动，舔去除子腹肌上的蛋糕，确保每一个部位的甜食都有被清干净。「嗯嗯…」 **可恶，我想要他** **…** **往更下面去…**

「耐心点。」索隆读了他的心。「你把蛋糕抹得到处都是，所以我得解决。」他处理完毕，让山治的上半身没有任何蛋糕留下。他故意让山治清楚的看见自己将唇上的残馀舔掉。

山治试着不要当场爆炸。他最爱浑身肌肉的小麦色肌肤剑士压在他身上，英俊的脸上还带着邪恶的笑容。索隆窃笑，俯下身，小心的将厨子私密部位周围的蛋糕舔去，却故意暂时不去碰重点。

「可恶，你这混…」山治颤抖着，想要更多舌头，但他知道自己必须等。索隆握住山治的长腿，将它们分得更开。

「景色不错。」他微笑着，舔上山治大腿上的甜点。

「闭嘴！」看着绿藻的动作，金发男人的脸和耳朵都羞得通红。终于，清理完大腿内侧后，索隆的舌头开始向上往他想要的部位移动。「嗯啊…」 **他** **…** **好厉害…** 山治感觉那条舌头一路舔上顶端，绕过一圈，先吃掉蛋糕，再一口吞下厨子的长度。「噢喔喔喔…！」他再也忍不住了，直接射进索隆嘴里。

「还真简单。」绿发男人说着抹抹嘴。在山治能反驳之前，他就迅速往上移，骑在金发男人的脖子上。「换我了。」他解开绿色的裤子，直接在山治面前掏出巨大的男性象征。

「你这混蛋。」山治露出微笑，立刻将头部含进嘴里。剑士发出快乐的呻吟，将手指缠绕进美丽的金色发丝。他感觉那双唇吞得越来越深，越来越深，直到再也吞不进去。 **我还是没办法整根吃进去；他太大了！** 他退开来，开始用仔细的节奏吸吮，偶尔用上舌头。

索隆粗重的喘息。山治非常擅长这个，他先用舌头按摩底部，再往上舔，最后再次将整根巨物含进嘴里。他小心的用牙齿轻磨头部。

「噢，操！」索隆呻吟着射在金发男人嘴里，山治尽量吞咽。剑士爬下床，在抽屉里找润滑液。

「爽吗，臭剑士？」山治邪笑着擦擦嘴。

「太爽了。」索隆试着控制呼吸。「找到了。腿张开。」山治二话不说照做了。索隆回到床上，来到那双长腿之间。他将润滑液倒上指间，立刻将两根手指埋进厨子里面。

「嗷！」山治痛叫出声。「至少警告一下啊，你这笨蛋！」

「这就是你的警告：如果我不这么做的话会更痛。」但索隆还是慢下了速度，用手指慢慢开拓。

「唔…」山治呜咽着，在剑士粗壮的手指上扭动。

「好点了吗？」索隆露出邪恶的笑容。「这样呢？」他区起里面的手指，完全清楚漂亮金发男人的前列腺在哪里。

「 **啊！** 」山治尖叫着涨红了脸，对这个情况感到非常难为情（即使他们已经做过很多次了）。

「就连胸膛都红了呢。」索隆加入了第三根手指，又是前后交叉，又是扭转。山治扭动着呻吟。「真是个淫荡的厨子。」

「闭嘴！啊…」索隆粗暴的抽出手指，让厨子缩了一下。绿发男人将润滑液抹上自己再次硬起来的阴茎。

「你准备好了对吗？」索隆将前端底上山治的小穴，接着一鼓作气的整根插入。「操…！」

「 **啊啊啊！** 」山治没料到会这样，但他的身体绝对欢迎这个惊喜。泪水从眼睛落下，他的身体因为过于突然的对接颤抖不已。

「小哭包。」索隆抹去恋人眼中的泪水。「等一下就会舒服的。」

「别再说话了，赶快操我。」山治将手臂环上健壮的肩膀，催促他快点。

「变态。」绿藻热情的遵从了，他将阴茎几乎全部抽出，再又一次连根埋入，一遍又一遍。山治甜美的呻吟在索隆的慾火上加油，让他不停加快速度。他偶尔会暂停一下；让臭厨子好好感受他的阴茎深深埋在他体内。

「啊！呃嗯嗯…索…隆…」山治哭喊出来。索隆的回应是调整他们的姿势，将山治的背从床上拉起来，因此他唯一的支撑只有自己的肩膀。他开始向打桩般将金发男人高速往床垫撞，动作几乎像野兽，一边粗暴的套弄恋人的硬挺。「噢，操，索隆！」山治包复着巨根的甬道紧缩起来。

「我要射在你里面…！」索隆最后撞击一次，就射在山治体内，厨子也同时释放了出来。他抽出来，在山治旁边砰的躺下，两人不停喘气。「喂…」

「嗯？」山治伸手去拿香菸和打火机。

「那个蛋糕真的很好吃。呃…谢了。」索隆稍稍红了脸，不习惯说这样的话。山治轻笑着，点燃了香菸。

「不客气。」他给了剑士一个烟雾迷漫的吻。「生日快乐，你这臭绿藻。」


End file.
